


I Caught Them All, Now What?

by The_Hill_Giant



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hill_Giant/pseuds/The_Hill_Giant
Summary: Excerpts from the award-winning book series by Professor Lief E. Ferne, covering a broad range of topics pertaining to Pokémon ownership.  His works cover the proper care of many species, for domestic life as well as battles, as well as addressing several of the common questions and misconceptions held by Trainers.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 11





	1. Foreword

**Foreword**

* * *

Pokémon are fascinating. There is no way around this. These highly intelligent creatures are an integral part of our day-to-day life; they are our entertainers, our workforce, our friends, our companions, our protectors, our pets, and sometimes even lovers. They have been the object of worship in societies past and present, and the sport of training them is a pillar of our society. Pokémon mean so much, and yet we still toil endlessly trying to understand them. In spite of all the leaps and bounds our research has taken in the past decades, it's as though we haven't even scratched the surface.

It is a sad fact that the majority of people haven't thought too far past the words, "PokéBall go!" There is no shame in this, mind you. You saw your new best friend, and you invited them into your life without hesitation. Now here you are wondering if it's really healthy for a Swirlix to eat cotton candy, or how to get that lovable rascal Quilava to not incinerate their fourth couch this month. This is where I come in. I am Professor Ferne, PhD in Pokémon cohabitation and behavior.

In these books, as no single volume could hope to address the sheer variety of Pokémon, I will address common concerns with Pokémon ownership, including care for specific evolutionary lines. I also aim to clarify several misconceptions about Pokémon, both towards specific species and as a whole, that have arisen over the years from myths, urban legends, and the unvetted field "research" of some younger Trainers. Your life should change with every Pokémon you bond with, and it is my fervent wish that these changes always be for the better. You and your Pokémon both deserve it.

Science, even behavioral science, is built on the aggregate efforts of the community. I would like to take a moment to thank Professors Oak, Elm, Rowan, and Kukui. While the work of all Pokémon researchers is of import, I would be nowhere without the tireless studies of these four men specifically. Their research into Pokémon life cycles, relations, and capabilities have enriched the world's understanding of our companion creatures, and for this they should have the gratitude of not just myself, but Trainers everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a project I meant to do years ago, probably in the form of a blog. I've never been much for broadcasting myself, so it just kinda simmered in the back of my mind for a few years. Now that I'm here, I may as well do it.
> 
> This isn't a story, really, just a collection of entries about different aspects of Training or the proper care of select species. A lot of these will be fairly short, and the update schedule is basically whenever a neat idea strikes me. I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Sudowoodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from Volume 3: "Care and Feeding of the Elusive"

Sudowoodo is a counterintuitive Pokémon in many ways. Their relative rarity and many quirks may lead people to assume they're high-maintenance. Truth is, much like the Pokémon's natural camouflage, its needs are deceptively simple. They're just a tad unusual.

* * *

**Diet:**

This is the big one. I cannot tell you how many panicked Trainers have called me saying that they can't get their beloved Sudowoodo to drink. Without fail, I am asked what the trick is, and my answer is always the same: you don't.

No, really. Most Sudowoodo abhor liquid to the point of phobia. Even a few raindrops are enough to make them drop their beloved façade and flee. It's only natural that they'd adapt to not have to face a crippling fear for basic maintenance. They actually get all the liquid they need from food. This is also why most Sudowoodo have lost Bonsly's tendency to vent excess liquid.

The digestive system of a Sudowoodo is actually powerfully desiccating, drawing far more moisture from solids than ours. The key to a happy, hydrated Sudowoodo is a steady supply of moisture-rich foods. Thankfully, they are herbivores, so options for such a diet are plentiful. The best source of hydration, though sometimes difficult to purchase, are cacti. The spongy cells in the stems store water in excess, so they're a delicious and nutritious choice. One doesn't even have to worry about the spines! Sudowoodo's rocklike body is impervious to even the most wicked thorns. You will want a good vacuum cleaner for your Sudowoodo's feeding place, though.

If cacti aren't an option, juicy Berries like Watmel, Shuca, and Payapa are also great. Pulpy berries like Kebia and Punkin are also great if you want lower-sugar options. Avoid Iapapa Berries! They have literal reservoirs of water inside and most Sudowoodo find them unpleasant if not downright terrifying. For nutritional variety, try feeding your Sudowoodo some root vegetables, like turnips or potatoes. These are often served with butter, but remember that Sudowoodo is an herbivorous Pokémon; dairy can upset their stomachs. Instead, try a plant-based margarine. Beans are also something of a must, as they are a Sudowoodo's best source of protein.

The final key component of a Sudowoodo's diet is actually sunlight. They don't photosynthesize per se, but they actually require a surprising amount of Vitamin D, perhaps as a side effect of their constant basking alongside real trees. A Sudowoodo that isn't getting enough sun will become withdrawn and irritable, sometimes even physically weak. A good nap on a sunlit day is the best fix. In case that is not an option, having Vitamin D tablets or gummies on hand is never a bad idea; just remember they're for emergencies, not treats. Too much Vitamin D isn't good for them, either.

* * *

**Behavior**

Sudowoodo are placid companions, and sometimes very shy and skittish. While they have few natural predators outside of Larvitar, they are a prey Pokémon with a temperament to match. Some can be very outgoing and affectionate, but it is important that you not lavish your Sudowoodo with physical affection constantly when they're just minding their own business. If a Sudowoodo wants your attention, they will come to you, or at least move more. Be patient, and avoid sudden loud noises if possible.

Your Sudowoodo probably won't play the same way as many other Pokémon. They tend to have limited interest in fetch or feather toys or even general roughhousing. They're drawn instead to more placid entertainment, like enjoying a movie with their Trainers, or a rousing game of charades. Of course, since Sudowoodo has trouble answering, assembling a small group of friends and competing to see who can guess the Pokémon's mimicries the most is a favorite.

Somewhat surprisingly, a favorite pastime of the species is art. It's a fairly recent discovery, but Sudowoodo can cover their appendages in chalk dust and create vibrant patterns. Those that have overcome their fear of liquids may even enjoy painting. The method in either case is a bit messy, and having a tarp down is never a bad plan. Sometimes, they will want to share this activity with their Trainers. This can take many forms, most common is the desire to have the Trainer watch or work alongside them. They may also present their work as a gift.

It is important to make sure your Sudowoodo has a place where they feel safe resting. My research has shown that the best solution is to buy potted plants. Small trees and shrubs are best. If you wish to take this one step further, you can make a perch for your Sudowoodo using a large empty flowerpot and a steady surface like a short metal stool or some cinder blocks. Simply cut out the bottom of the flowerpot, and either cut a hole or a flap in the back for Sudowoodo to enter. Affix it to your platform of choice with epoxy, and make sure there's a way Sudowoodo can climb into it easily. This behavior is similar to how Skitty prefer to hide in boxes or atop tall objects; it makes them feel secure. While you're still getting to know your Sudowoodo, consider pretending to not see them when they're perched. If they trust you, they'll usually make a movement when you call their name.

* * *

**Grooming and Health**

One of the many joys of Rock-type ownership is that they seldom require bathing. This is doubly true of moisture-averse Pokémon like Sudowoodo. In general, they don't get too dirty. Any real scuffing or coating on their skin will naturally slough off over time. As new skin grows, the outer skin will sometimes flake off as dust or sand. This is perfectly natural and nothing to be alarmed about.

In the unlikely event that something must be removed from your Sudowoodo's skin immediately, like ink or something toxic, try towels or abrasives first. Sandpaper is a valid cleaning tool. If liquid must be employed, use something fast-evaporating like rubbing alcohol, and use it sparingly. The liquid contained in most brands of Potion is fast-evaporating, and is thus safe to treat minor injuries.

While minor scrapes and abrasions on your Sudowoodo are nothing to worry about, strong impact can chip or crack their bodies. In such an event, see if the damaged skin is still attached. If so, try to press the wound shut and apply Potion immediately. If the piece is fully detached, or does not heal when Potion is applied, return the Sudowoodo to their Ball and go to the nearest Pokémon Center. If any liquid is coming from the wound, it is a medical emergency. Sudowoodo keep very little moisture in their bodies, and their blood is more akin to sap than anything. Only the deepest of gouges can draw a Sudowoodo's blood.

Because of their body's needs, Sudowoodo may still vent liquid in a similar manner to Bonsly. This is atypical, but not worrisome. Just dry them off when they're done. If the venting persists for longer than 15 minutes or begins happening more than once every few days, seek immediate medical attention. This is a sign of overhydration or major digestive problems, and can be life-threatening if not treated properly.

Lastly, never, ever immerse your Sudowoodo in liquid. While they can shake off some exposure and even some Water-type attacks, saturation can lead to a number of health complications, to say nothing of the psychological trauma. If such an emergency arises and medical attention is far away, a heat lamp like the type used for reptilian Pokémon or a space heater can be an effective stopgap. Even a bonfire can save their life in a pinch. Request an ambulance while you dry off your Pokémon as best you can, and then put them in their Ball. They'll metabolize the water more slowly in their stored form, giving the medics more time to save your friend.


	3. So What Is an Attack, Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from Volume 2: "School of Hard Knocks: Caring for Battle-Ready Pokémon"

**Attacks: The Basics**

It is a well-documented fact that Pokémon utilize physical and elemental abilities to attack. What many people fail to comprehend is that attacks aren’t as simple as a Pokémon periodically learning a preset technique from a fixed list. Pikachu produces electricity in a vastly different manner than Lapras, but both can still learn Thunderbolt. Most people just leave it at that. Upon closer examination, a Pikachu using Thunderbolt has to stimulate their cheeks to access electricity in the sacs there, emit that across their whole body, and then focus the electricity at a target. Lapras, in contrast, subtly manipulates the moisture and temperature in the air near their horn to mimic ideal storm conditions. It then gathers elemental energy to their horn to spark a lightning bolt in the direction they desire. The processes may as well be unrelated, but the end result is codified as the same thing.

This holds true of physical moves, too. It should go without saying, but some will still posit that a Tackle is a Tackle regardless of user. The difference becomes most obvious with a move like Rapid Spin. In spite of producing consistent results, the motion needed for Rapid Spin is completely different for Donphan than it is Baltoy, to say nothing of Cryogonal, Dhelmise, and Avalugg.

The truth is, there are two very broad categories of moves: natural and man-made. The latter results from the discovery of a capability shared by members of one or more species of Pokémon and development of a way to teach it. Toxic, Stealth Rock, and Draco Meteor are great examples of this. Natural moves are simply a Pokémon’s common manipulations of their body or elemental energies, codified for ease of use by Trainers. A biting attack that startles or incapacitates its target is Bite, while one designed to crush bones is Crunch. Attack forms that do not translate well are deemed “signatures”, but research shows that many of these moves are usable by other species upon either exposure or breeding. Only Blaziken was thought to learn Blaze Kick, but Hitmonlee that saw the technique were quickly able to replicate it, as were Riolu with Blaziken fathers.

The point I make here is this: understand what your Pokémon can do, and teach them the names commonly given to these techniques. Never assume that they should be able to learn something or that they will do it in the same fashion as another species. If there is a move that their species is documented to be able to learn, talk to them about what you hope to accomplish together instead of just an attack name, or seek the help of a professional Move Relearner. As always, patience and communication are key.

* * *

**Move "Slots" and Stamina**

The concept of four allowable moves is an abstraction created for League battles. While it was made with the best of intentions, to prevent Trainers from subjecting their Pokémon to inhumane practice regimens, it has led to the hilarious misconception among new Trainers that Pokémon can magically only learn four things at a time.

In truth, the limit isn't far off, but not for the reasons given. Attacks require practice to be useful at all, for wild and trained Pokémon alike. As such, most Pokémon left to their own devices will settle into a small selection of useful natural moves for day-to-day survival, commonly between two and six. The number four is rooted in a statistical average, and is enforced as an agreeable expectation Trainers can have of their Pokémon. Your Pokémon may be better at more or fewer than four moves, and that is alright. I cannot stress enough: do what is comfortable for your partner.

Move stamina is another abstraction that gets taken literally. Naturally, some attacks are more draining than others. Physical attacks can become more grandiose and demanding on the muscles. More potent elemental attacks can draw an excess of energy from a Pokémon's reserve. A very outdated general reference guide, circa 1995, had a chart tracking how many times the "average" Pokémon could use a given move before exhausting itself. The concept became known as Power Points, and was popularized so much that Silph Co.'s groundbreaking stamina enhancing drug was called PP Up.

It's easier than people make it out to be. Pokémon fight and move in ways that are comfortable to them and agreeable to both them and their Trainers. They wear out if they push too hard. They can perk up from rest and nutrition. While move slots and Power Points were introduced to make it easier for rookie Trainers to understand the limits of their Pokémon, these things are no substitute for real bonding and experience. A book from 1995 doesn't decide whether your Fomantis can use 8 or 16 Leaf Blades without resting, and League rules don't mean they forget how to use Synthesis to heal themself if you taught them 4 different attacks. That is up to your Fomantis, and to a lesser extent you. 


	4. Slugma and Magcargo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from Volume 8: "What's Hot in Fire-Type"

**Physiology**

To a large extent, I find it ludicrous that I have to state these facts on paper in a scientific publication. Honestly, I thought these misconceptions were a running joke and not accepted as truth. I was so very wrong. Let me state it clearly, once and for all. Slugma and Magcargo are not actually made of magma. Their bodies are a great degree more malleable than the average mollusk, but they are not literal molten rock with eyes. Similarly, they do not burn at a temperature of 18,000° Fahrenheit. Such temperatures would literally ignite the Earth's atmosphere and kill us all, be it by fire or a very upset Rayquaza.

Strangely, the most biologically similar Pokémon to Slugma we have on record is Shellos. Both are invertebrates with simplistic internal systems designed to accommodate the flexing and compressing of their bodies. The key difference is that Slugma and Magcargo's digestive tracts are more akin to furnaces. They metabolize heat and minerals predominantly, stoking their combustive system and storing a variety of minerals beneath their skin. In Magcargo specifically, the body has perfected the process of converting these trace minerals into a stony carapace. More on that later.

* * *

**Challenges of Ownership**

I cannot stress enough that Slugma and Magcargo are outdoor pets. Their core temperature is usually in excess of 700° Fahrenheit. While they are capable of reducing their surface temperature to a mere 300°, it is not unusual for it to run closer to 500°, or flare up past 572° when they exert themselves, stress out, or sometimes even when they forget to modulate. Why is 572° an important number? As mentioned in the chapter on Flareon, 572° is the maximum flash point of wood. More than a few homes have been burned to the ground by careless Trainers letting these Pokémon wander around.

Physical affection is also quite difficult. Imagine trying to pet your broiler while it's on. Thankfully, physical contact is not a huge part of interspecies bonding for this evolutionary line. Most understand that they're just too hot for others to handle safely and comfortably. In the rare case of a Slugma or Magcargo that craves such attentions, you actually need Kevlar Polybenzimidazole (PBI for short) gloves. These can withstand temperatures of up to 1,652° Fahrenheit, which is important if your Pokémon is having some kind of tantrum or panic attack. In calmer situations, oven mitts and heat-resistant work gloves can suffice for brief periods, but this is far from a guarantee given the extreme range of temperature fluctuation these Pokémon experience.

Some Trainers have expressed concerns about Slugma and Magcargo needing a warm environment. This is wholly untrue as long as they're well-fed. Their bodies respond to cold by burning hotter, so immersion in a cold environment poses more threat to the environment than the Pokémon themself. Even total submersion in water won't reduce a Slugma's body temperature so low that they have health issues; the Pokémon would either boil off all the water or drown before any harm came to it from the temperature. (Please do not try this at home.) Their temperature modulation can fail if they are starved of food and thus fuel for their combustive system, but they should never be at that point without gross neglect.

On the bright side, Slugma and Magcargo are hilariously resistant to disease, bordering on immune. The only microorganism on record that can survive their bodies is the little-understood extremophile spumavirus PK-151, commonly known as PokéRus, and that virus is noteworthy for being able to inhabit any Pokémon's body safely. For those who do not know, PK-151 is completely benign and may even be symbiotic, and is not transmissible to humans.

* * *

**Diet**

Slugma and Magcargo are far from picky eaters. They can digest almost anything organic. Flammable materials like wood are an easy source of nutrition. They can even eat charcoal, though many dislike the taste of store-bought charcoal briquettes. "Taste" is a very relative term here; they don't have taste buds like we do and instead judge food based on how flammable or mineral-rich it is.

Sometimes the Pokémon are known to eat sand, glass, and even large rocks. The latter should be discouraged, as what passes for indigestion for these Pokémon is a constant need for their bodies to burn at nearly 1,300° to process stone. This is not only dangerous to you, but can cause undue strain in their bodies. They can and should eat small chunks of rock, but larger ones take too long to melt. Look for colorful rocks or sand, as this usually indicates a wide array of minerals. Granite is a favored treat, and granite gravel is fairly cheap, especially considering that rock makes up less than 25% of their food intake.

Slugma and Magcargo don't metabolize water like we do. Steam can get trapped in their bodies and lead to uncomfortable bloating or bubbling. Any liquid utilized in their body is made from things they have melted. (This does include magma made from rocks they eat, but that is very different from them being literally made of the stuff.) Some less reputable websites have suggested letting them drink combustible fluids. This is not actually harmful to the Pokémon. Alcohol, lighter fluid, and even gasoline are incapable of harming them any. This is, however, an excellent recipe for a house fire or even a wildfire. If you have the luxury of living near an active volcano, they can drink lava safely in moderation, and it is an excellent source of minerals.

* * *

**Battling Concerns**

There are two major things to watch out for when using Slugma and especially Magcargo in battle. While Water attacks exhaust them quickly, they are generally quite resistant to Ice-type attacks. I say "generally" because Sheer Cold is a problem. In rare cases, a Pokémon's combustive system can be put out by the sudden temperature drop of the attack. Slugma and Magcargo are some of the few Pokémon whose combustive systems are vital. Since they form the basis of the Pokémons' metabolisms, a shutdown can be life-threatening. If you are ever faced with Sheer Cold, recall your partner immediately. In the event of the attack connecting, the Pokémon needs to be warmed up and then fed anything that is on fire (even the aforementioned lighter fluid with a lit match chaser is advisable here). This may help restart the combustive system, but may also just buy time. A trip to the Pokémon Center's emergency wing is mandatory.

The other concern that needs to be addressed is Shell Smash. Magcargo's shell is actually a very complex system. It isn't just an outside coating; it contains many vents and chambers. Magcargo uses its shell to store or release heat, regulating its body temperature more efficiently and reducing metabolic strain. The use of Shell Smash requires the Pokémon to burn hot enough to weaken or melt the shell, a feat requiring temperatures of over 1,000°. This heat is exhausting to produce in the first place, and Magcargo's body must work in overdrive to keep its temperature steady. Even though they can metabolize lava, these Pokémon are capable of overheating. To round out the experience, it takes an immense store of minerals to rebuild the carapace, and the new one requires time before it develops the intricacies of the old one. Repeated use of Shell Smash is not only taxing, but detrimental to your Pokémon's long-term health. The best advice is to avoid the move altogther.


	5. How Do Types Work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from Volume 1: "I Caught Them All, Now What?"

**Types:**

It is well understood that there are 18 confirmed Types that Pokémon fall into. What is less understood is what this actually means. Many who begin to study Types as a whole are quickly vexed by how bizarre the standards are. Several types correspond to general elements (not in the scientific sense, mind you) that we can observe in nature: plants, fire, water, electricity, stone, ice, and so on. A few bear a more mystical essence, such as the Psychic, Ghost, and Fairy Types. Others still refer to a type of creature, like Bug or Dragon. The rest seem to run a gamut between esoteric and downright nonsensical. What sort of elemental property is Fighting?

Type refers to a lot; the concept cannot be simplified the way many would like. At its most fundamental, "Type" is a function of anatomy and energy. If that sounds annoyingly vague, that's because it very much is. Pokémon biology is nothing short of miraculous, due in no small part to Type energy. Pokémon are fundamentally suffused with essences that can be generally categorized, and will make use of these energies to fuel their bodies and attacks. At the same time, Type is also a function of anatomical affinity. Most Pokémon whose bodies are made of stone or stone-like substances are, in fact, Rock-type. Some types appear both ways: undead spirits like Yamask have a Ghost affinity because they require Ghost energy to exist, whereas living Ghost Pokémon like Rotom or Sableye have bodies that can become nearly immaterial. Given all this, it should come as no surprise that science has yet to fully unravel all the mysteries of Type.

* * *

**Typing and Attacks**

Having a Type is usually, though not necessarily, indicative of the ability to manipulate its energy to attack. Parasect, a Grass-type Pokémon, can use Grass energy to command seeds and spores, or to even draw vitality from opponents as though by phantom roots. Pyukumuku, on the other hand, is a Water-type that cannot utilize Water energy in any offensive capacity.

Type energy usually shares some commonalities in ways it can be manipulated, even across multiple species. Fire energy is enhanced by the sunlight, and thus most Pokémon of the Fire type can utilize Solar Beam with the help of a Technical Machine. Water energy can almost always be used to produce at least one Ice-type attack. The list goes on.

When used to attack, Type energy can show up in a number of ways. It can be gathered from the environment, or have been used to produce a specific result inside the Pokémon's body already (like a Fire-type's combustive system), or it can be drawn from within to suffuse what would otherwise be a simple body blow. Sometimes, attacks' Types are not a result of energy, but rather the technique used to produce it. A Ferrothorn's Power Whip is Grass-type because it strikes with extant vines, though a Lickitung's must be charged with Grass energy. Aerial Ace and Bounce are Flying-type attacks that rely on specific forms of movement, whereas Air Slash always requires energy regardless of the user's Type or biology.

So, what is the difference between having a Type and being able to produce Type energy? It's the way a Pokémon's body handles threats. Types as a general rule have what are categorized as Weaknesses and Resistances, stemming both from the properties of being suffused with Type energy and anatomical commonalities among members of the Type. Certain attacks are better or worse due to how the target's Type energy interacts with the means of attack, whereas some are better or worse for simply physical reasons. Flying is a great example. Flying Pokémon are full of energy that disrupts Bug energy, making those attacks significantly less effective. On the other hand, Flying energy is disrupted by electricity. Because most Flying-types have lightweight bone structures to stay aloft, the crushing force of Rock-type attacks can severely injure them, but the agility afforded lets them make quick adjustments to keep Fighting-type attacks from striking more than a glancing blow.

A sentence I will have to say more than any other in this book series is: this is not a hard and fast rule. Many Trainers think it is, but so much goes into withstanding attacks. Onix is weak to Water-type attacks, but their immense form means the average Bubble attack affects too small of an area to really do anything. A more focused attack like Scald can quickly cause erosion damage, though. Most Flying-types avoid Ground attacks by simply not being in contact with the surface, but are perfectly vulnerable to ranged Ground attacks like Bonemerang and Scorching Sands. Also, certain Pokémon can take physical assaults better than raw energy bursts, and vice versa. Bear this in mind when battling. Every species of Pokémon is unique, and every specimen moreso; it is critical that you and your partner learn for yourselves what manner of attacks affect them unduly or are safe to block.  
  
With all these variables, one may wonder how we can effectively categorize attacks at all. Truthfully, it was guesswork in most regions for a long time, especially with indirect attacks. Charm, for instance, was long thought to be a Normal-type move. The traditions of Alola have provided us with hard scientific data, though. The region's battle style incorporates crystals that amplify Type energy from attacks into a larger, almost quintessential expression of that Type. Since most of these Z-Crystals resonate with specific Type energy, this has allowed us to definitively categorize attacks. It is through this method that we can remove the guesswork from indirect attacks like Embargo and Rest. 

This research also cleared up one of the biggest mysteries in attack Typing: Flying Press. A move first seen on Hawlucha and mimicked very rarely, it baffled researchers by presenting as both a Fighting-type and a Flying-type attack. This has not been seen before or since, and was extremely strange since Hawlucha doesn't possess exceptionally strong Type energy. Through the use of Z-Crystals, along with further research using Electrify and Delcatty's Normalize Ability, it was proven that Flying Press only utilizes Fighting energy; its method of delivery gives it the properties of a non-suffused Flying attack like Bounce.

* * *

**Phantom Type Affinity**

Typing Pokémon is just as difficult as Typing attacks, and we lack a definitive method to check our work. In many cases, it's obvious: Cryogonal must be Ice-type due to both being made of ice and having visible chains of Ice energy. In rare cases, it's less intuitive. Some Pokémon, most notably Psyduck and Gyarados, have strong affinities for Type energy not matching their actual Types. Others simply appear to be the wrong type altogether. Dhelmise was mistakenly categorized as a Water/Steel-type before they were discovered to possess neither of those Types.

So, how does this happen? How is Florges, who incorporates a flower into her body during evolution not Grass-type? Where does Ninetales get their myriad curse powers if not from Ghost Typing? Joint research by Professor Juniper and Professor Samson Oak has shed some much-needed light on this subject. Regional variants are just some evidence that Pokémon undergo species-wide adaptation. Other evidence exists, such as the fossils found in Galar that seem to be an evolved form of Dreepy yet don't resemble the dragon's current evolutions one bit. These adaptations can include a shift to Type. It's entirely possible that Pokémon have lost Types over the ages or are in the long process of gaining them. This is not unprecedented on either count: Zigzagoon lost both their Dark typing and an entire evolutionary stage after many generations of breeding in the foreign Hoenn region, and old reports persist that the first discovered Magnemite were not actually Steel-types.

The potential for mutation is extant in all Pokémon. Every single Pokémon bears a Type affinity that is not necessarily in keeping with their own or even the Type energies they can utilize by manipulating their own. Unown, a bizarre Pokémon found Johtonian ruins, are the first documented users of this mutant affinity. Their method was studied and converted to a Technical Machine as an experiment, and the results challenged our understanding of Type affinity. All Pokémon could use this technique, dubbed Hidden Power, to call forth energy potentially unrelated to their own. The distribution is fairly random, with only a small chance that a hatchling will have the same Hidden Power as either of their parents. This led to Breeders checking the Hidden Power affinities of newborns to sell the stranger ones at a markup to League battlers. 

The ability to deduce Hidden Power is rare, so many Trainers have had to do so through trial and error. This actually got the move banned in the Galar region, as unpredictability is extremely dangerous when utilizing their League's famous Dynamax phenomenon. If you ever need to know your Pokémon's Hidden Power affinity, a cursory Internet search will tell you of qualified professionals in your area who can tell you. If none are nearby, many PokéDexes have a feature that can predict its efficacy in battle, allowing the deduction to eventually be made. If all else fails, trying it against inanimate objects and observing the effect is a decent way to narrow it down.

* * *

**The Mysterious Normal Type  
** ****

Perhaps the oddest of the 18 Types, Normal is thought by many to be the absence of Type energy, especially since any physical blow that utilizes no other Type energy is considered a Normal-type attack. This could not be further from the truth, as evidenced by the existence of Pokémon such as Sawsbuck and Heliolisk.

Normal energy can be used by nearly all Pokémon, making it the most common and least understood. Offensively, it lacks the power to disrupt any other Type energy and seldom capitalizes on common biology, which is to say that no Type is weak to Normal for any reason, though three are resistant to it. This is seemingly at odds with the observable nature of Normal energy. It is simple power, and highly mutable. Normal energy can be derived from nearly any Type energy, but the inverse is often very true. Normal-types are often capable of a staggering array of attacks, some of them seeming to veer into the realm of absurdity.

The most recognizable expression of Normal energy itself is the infamous Hyper Beam. It's a devastating line of force that most Pokémon can only master in their highest form of evolution, and even then most need the assistance of a Technical Machine or tutor. True to the nature of attacks, it takes many colors and shapes, but the end result is the same. It took decades of experimentation for Move Tutors to discover a way to produce this destructive force in any other Type, and such a thing could only be done by Pokémon whose physiology naturally augments their Type energy when they're in danger.

Some Pokémon have the Ability to suffuse Normal-type attacks with excess energy of their own Type. The results are, predictably, impressive. The aforementioned Hyper Beam can be made even deadlier through this method. Curiously, these augmented Normal attacks are often stronger than attacks of the Type being added. Trainers of Sylveon have consistently been able to demonstrate that a Hyper Voice attack boosted by Pixelate does far more damage than the vaunted Moonblast in spite of the latter being the strongest naturally-occurring Fairy-type attack.

Studies are ongoing as to what makes the seemingly mundane Normal Type so destructive and adaptable in certain circumstances. A running hypothesis is that it's the "purest" form of Type energy as it is closest to the source of all things. The Church of Arceus' official belief is that their god is, in fact, a Normal-type Pokémon. It has been posited by many that Normal's power comes from being a reflection of the divine, and its inability to disrupt any other Type is because it's a reflection and not the authentic thing. Personally I would prefer more evidence before I weigh in on that, but I can at least see the logic behind that line of thinking. We live in a world of wonder, and the prospect of the simplest of Pokémon being blessed with the energy of a divine creator is far more plausible than it perhaps ought to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my enthusiastic reader and friend Riley for part of this one. Chatting with her in the comments and in DM helped me really shape the "Phantom Type Affinity" segment, and got the wheels turning enough for me to write this one at all!


	6. Alcremie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from Volume 3: "Care and Feeding of the Elusive"

Alcremie are beloved by Trainers the world over for their cute appearance, ability to produce sweet cream, docile temperament, and power in battle. However, in spite of being an instant star in any bakery, Contest hall, or battle arena, the little Fairy-types are somewhat scarce due to the peculiar nature of their evolution. With so little first-hand experience available, it can be hard for Trainers to get good information about the health and wellness of these Pokémon.

* * *

**Physiology:**

As mentioned in the previous chapter, Alcremie is so distinct from Milcery that discussing them together is simply impractical. It is thought that much like Milcery, Alcremie is simply made of cream. This is actually wholly untrue.

Whereas Milcery bears startling resemblance to a monocellular organism right down to possessing organelles, Alcremie has proper organs, a cartilaginous skeleton, and a thick flabby hide. The distinctive "sheen" that leads people to believe Alcremie is still protoplasmic is actually residue from their sweat. Whereas most Pokémon sweat contains salt like a human's, Alcremie's contains sugar, meaning it can leave a glistening, sticky residue after it dries.

The key to this miraculous evolution is in Alcremie's horns. Yes, horns. While derived from a confection initially, these growths are actually hardened cartilage and extremely vital to Alcremie's survival. They are filled with a substance not unlike bone marrow, and contain the vast majority of an Alcremie's stem cells. This is why Alcremie's eyes take on the same shade as its horns, and why a confection is necessary to the evolution.

We still don't fully understand the parameters that go into Milcery evolution. Galarian sweets are made for this express purpose after decades of experimentation to figure out recipes that evolved the vast majority of Milcery. Even this is not a perfect process; approximately 0.03% of Milcery do not evolve from these candies. However, these are not the only method of evolution. Alcremie have been documented for years with horns templated after a staggering array of confections. There exist those that have evolved with bonbons, Unovan Sweet Hearts, Kalosian PokéPuffs, small malasadas, and even ice cream cones. Before this, it is suspected that Milcery evolved by means of a sweet Berry, though only one Pecha Alcremie is alive in this day and age. The pitfall of not using Galarian sweets is that the chance of successful evolution drops dramatically, and multiple attempts may be required to raise your Milcery into Alcremie.

The other factor in evolution is encouraging the template confection to bond with Milcery's protoplasmic form. While this sometimes happens spontaneously, it may be necessary to introduce the sweet a bit more thoroughly. One of the most bizarre side effects of modern PokéBalls is an interaction that makes this process easier. While Milcery and the template are stored together in energy form, excessive agitation of the PokéBall can cause a spontaneous bond. Research suggests this has more to do with the primitive nature of Milcery's body confusing the reconstruction algorithm than any real threat a shaken PokéBall poses to other Pokémon. (That being said, please do not shake your other PokéBalls; it's rude at best.) in layman's terms, the working theory is that the candy is more complexly structured than the Milcery, so the system that distinguishes between the two may briefly mistake one for the other when violent motion is detected (as motion primes the system for reconstruction) and tries to write each where the other was just stored, forcing a bond.

Upon evolution, Alcremie takes on a color indicative of how they taste. Oddly, this is not determined by the template confection. Factors seem to include local atmosphere, mood, and Alcremie's own flavor preference. Some Trainers maintain that it's a factor of how long one shakes the ball and in what direction (though many Alcremie will try to please their Trainers by evolving the way they feel they were asked to).

* * *

**Diet**

Alcremie, contrary to popular belief, do not eat their own cream most of the time. Like Combee, they hoard nutrients and produce foodstuff for later. Unlike Combee, they produce whipped cream, which goes bad long before it's of use to the Alcremie. Instead, the cream is used to help sustain others.

The reason for this strategy is tied to Alcremie's dietary needs. First and foremost, they require sugar. While Alcremie process sugar in startling quantities, their bodies have reduced use for other nutrients, even less than their stature would indicate. The excess nutrients are actually put into Alcremie's cream, making it an extremely nutritious food source for others. In the wild, Alcremie will bond with a pack of gatherer Pokémon like Rattata or Zigzagoon. They bring her sugar-rich food, and she processes it into something more sustaining for them.

Alcremie are generally herbivorous, though they are capable of ingesting meat. Their primary food source should be sugary Berries. Magost, Nanab, Pecha, Kasib, and Roseli Berries are popular meal choices. Alcremie seem to overwhelmingly love Custap Berries, though those are difficult to procure in some regions. If you do feed your Alcremie meat or vegetables, make sure you don't skimp on the sugar. Try honey or maple glazing, a brown sugar barbecue sauce, sweet curry, or even sweet chili sauce. Alcremie can and will make an entire meal out of candy; strangely, this is fine. Just make sure at least two of their three meals per day contain other nutrients in at least trace amounts.

For snacking, gummies, fruit snacks, and hard candies are all good ways to keep your Alcremie sated. Between their small size and reliance on sugar, a Jolly Rancher is actually a healthy snack for Alcremie that will keep them occupied for a while. While they do eat a lot for their size (in fact, they are built with very flexible bodies in part to accommodate excess food), overeating is still to be avoided.

As for humans and other Pokémon, Alcremie's cream is a huge draw of ownership. Covered in plastic wrap in a bowl, it can store under refrigeration for up to a week. You can find an abundance of recipes online to help incorporate the substance into cheesecake, donuts, sweet breads, and so on. It can also be eaten directly or used as a condiment. If you have no use for the cream, sell or donate it. Alcremie hate seeing it go to waste.

* * *

**Behavior**

Alcremie are very docile and slow-moving. While not averse to physical activity, it may take them a while to cover any real distance. Because of this, you may have more luck with board games than fetch. Alternatively, have your Alcremie help you in the kitchen. Many of them are keenly interested in human culinary arts, and are more than happy to help or contribute fresh cream.

Alcremie are also very amorous Pokémon. They enjoy physical affection (and are often quite ticklish), and will seek it out frequently. Part of the reason for this is that their bodies are constantly producing milk. This is accomplished by a steady production of estrogen, progesterone, and lactogen. The end result of this process is that the Pokémon are in a nigh-constant half-heat. This sounds worse than it is; the state can leave Alcremie feeling unreasonably touch-starved, but is seldom more severe.

For those who wish to breed Milcery, this means that Alcremie does not have a breeding cycle, for good or for ill. While there is no consistent time in which the Pokémon are totally averse to having a mate, there is also no set time when it becomes more desirable for them.

* * *

**Health and Grooming:**

Many of the health complications that an Alcremie can experience are due to the manner in which they produce cream: milk and sugar are secreted from glands in their arms and expelled from their pores. Rapid muscle movement around the glands and pores stiffens the mixture as it is being secreted.

The biggest concern with this process is repetitive motion injuries. Make sure your Alcremie alternates which arm she's using between production sessions, and avoid overfeeding. Most food an Alcremie eats is processed at least partially into cream, so excess food can strain their bodies on top of the usual health pitfalls.

It possible, though not common, for Alcremie's cartilaginous "bones" to break. The Pokémon are actually capable or restoring their cartilage, unlike humans. Some may even be able to do so nigh-instantaneously with Recover or a trip to the Pokémon Center. However, the "repair" is new cartilage holding together a break and will need multiple weeks to properly set. It is imperative that Alcremie not produce cream on that side during this process, as the vibrations can damp the healing process. This does mean that for breaks to more central bones, long-term hospitalization is required.

An intriguing upside to how Alcremie produce cream is that the pores in and along their arms are essentially immune to becoming clogged. Any irritant is pulverized and pushed out before it can cause a pimple. Of course, this is only true of Alcremie's arms; they are as susceptible as any other to skin problems on the rest of their bodies.

Because of their soft skin and sugary sweat, Alcremie can become quite dirty when they exert themselves or it gets hot. Cleaning is a bit of a process, as they despise the use of soap or any other cleaner that would taint their produced cream. Hot water with a splash vinegar and/or Nomel juice is the best cleaning agent to use, as it is effective at breaking down sticky sugary residue and totally food safe.


	7. Rotom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from Volume 4: "Household Pokémon Through the Ages" (Revised Edition)

Rotom. Never before has such an obscure Pokémon seen such a meteoric rise in popularity. Even though Charon's career as a scientist ended in disgrace, his childhood experiments changed the world irrevocably. No longer a rare specimen lurking in the depths of Sinnoh, Rotom populations now flourish the world over. From humble roots this quirky Electric-type has made their way into the hearts, as well as the smart devices, of Trainers everywhere, threatening to become more ubiquitous in the next decade than even Rolycoly was in Galar's past.

* * *

**Physiology**

Rotom's body is comprised largely of plasma with a mutable core. While studies reveal that Rotom's solid body does indeed contain a brain, heart, digestive system, and conductive system, the Pokémon can shift themself into pure electric current and back with no ill effect. Of course, the most notable and unusual property of Rotom is their ability to enter any device in its electricity form and animate it. Possessed electronics shift to accommodate Rotom's biological systems, allowing them to safely and indefinitely inhabit anything they choose.

Research is ongoing to deduce how Rotom safely and accurately converts their biology to and from energy state. Intriguingly, the process they use is not at all similar to those used in common PokéBall storage; it even differs from ancient Apricorn storage techniques. Scientists are convinced that unlocking the secret to this form of matter to energy conversion will allow them to make safer, more efficient PokéBalls and PC Storage systems, among other things. There are several patents already filed for motors and generators using "Rotom-like" technology, though these projects have made precious little progress over the past two decades.

* * *

**Diet**

Rotom, even when inhabiting an appliance, possesses a fairly standard digestive system. They can subsist entirely on current, should their device have a plug or charging port (allowing them to eat the charge from their own battery is not remotely advisable!), a balanced diet includes more conventional food. As one may surmise from their flat teeth, Rotom are largely herbivorous, though they can eat and digest meat. Some even enjoy cooking their own meals using their natural electricity or the capabilities they've picked up from their host appliance.

Due to their small size, Rotom does not require much in the way of food, no matter what form they are currently taking. Electricity is still a must, however. Rotom's conductive system is mostly used to regulate its form and does not excel at generating power from digested nutrients. This actually leads to Rotom's natural tendency to want to play outside during thunderstorms; errant lightning strikes are both fun and nutritious for them.

* * *

**Behavior**

This is the most troublesome part of owning a Rotom. These Pokémon are by nature pranksters, impulsive and mischievous to a fault. This is especially true of wild-caught Rotom, whose senses of humor may veer into the realm of abject cruelty. Being physically frail, the species' biggest natural defenses are scaring away would-be predators and delivering nasty electric surprise attacks. This becomes their main form of playing, much in the same manner that hunter Pokémon like Glameow will play by "attacking" toys.

Taming a Rotom for home life is a daunting task, as many Trainers find out the hard way. Firm boundaries need to be set. Verbal scolding and time-outs work best. Once again, I must reiterate that you _never_ put a Pokémon in time-out in its Ball or in the PC; this will cause them to associate being stored with being shunned and can be extremely damaging in the long term. As for scolding, be sure to stay as calm as possible and explain why Rotom's behavior isn't funny. While you cannot let Rotom be too disruptive, there must be balance; do not capture a Rotom if you don't plan to make time for fun and games.

As for host appliances, you should give your Rotom a rundown of what is and is not acceptable to possess. There have been reports of Rotom taking over their Trainers' cars, home security systems, and more "personal" devices. There was even a morbid incident, not widely publicized, of a poorly-trained Rotom that decided to possess their Trainer's pacemaker. It is crucial to not only set clear boundaries on what is not ok (and why), but to respect Rotom's ability to function within the boundaries that were set. That is to say, once a device has been approved of for Rotom's use, taking it away from them is akin to trying to take away a Bulbasaur's bulb. Rotom can "imprint" on devices; that is, find forms that are comfortable to them for assorted reasons, or forms that help them cope with certain emotional states. Those become a key part of the Pokémon's identity and are not to be viewed as mere privileges.

Some Rotom are reared from birth to inhabit a specific piece of technology. Such Rotom will generally express no desire to leave their home device often, if ever; it is essentially their natural body to them. In rare cases where a Rotom eventually rejects their companion device (most often a PokéDex or smart phone), you should respect their decision. If you have built a good rapport with your Rotom, they are likely to wish to stay with you as a member of your Pokémon team. I always advise welcoming them to do so; you can buy a new phone, but friends are not replaceable.

* * *

**Health**

Rotom are simultaneously easy and difficult to care for. They display fantastic current control, which keeps them from shorting out when exposed to water or faulty wiring. Their ability to shift their body in and out of energy form wreaks havoc on most pathogens, and their diet requirements are, as mentioned above, flexible as long as they stay charged. Though thankfully uncommon, those issues Rotom can come across are much more specialized in nature.

Device maintenance is critical. Rotom can survive defects in their host appliance, but it is much like living with a broken bone. Depending on the severity of repair required, it may be necessary for them to vacate their host device during the procedure. In or out of the device, Rotom can help a repair technician pinpoint issues, and will usually want to participate in the process for this reason.

More uncommonly, Rotom can be susceptible to data corruption. While not strictly code like the Porygon line, Rotom can still on occasion pick up a "glitch" in its form, or worse, contract computer viruses. While it may sound like an issue from bad science fiction, the issue is related to Rotom directly interfacing with the software of their host device. Since Rotom perceives their host device as part of their core identity, some aspects of the software can get "coded" into their brains. Viral software can cause physical defects when Rotom tries to reconstitute themself. If you suspect your Rotom has such an issue, confine them to their Ball immediately and seek an experienced software technician. Pokémon Centers have been making a habit of keeping such experts on call as the popularity of Rotom (and subsequently Porygon) continues to rise.

On an interesting note, many malicious coders have actually been working to make their viruses Rotom safe. A black hat hacker who wished to remain anonymous said on the subject, "I'm just trying to make a quick PokéBuck, and I was horrified to hear what could happen to people's Pokémon if I ain't careful. There's a lot of us working to make what we do safer for virtual Pokémon. We may be scammers at our core, but we refuse to be monsters."

* * *

**Battling**

Rotom is interesting in that they are physiologically Ghost-type but begins to generate Type energy when in a host device. The Type in question will vary with the appliance, but is usually linked to its function. Studies continue to investigate whether or not Rotom chooses these typings subconsciously based on their knowledge, a theory that was proposed when a Rotom possessing a common car was Steel-type, but one in a so-called hot rod was Fire-type. Whatever the case, Rotom's Type energy will discolor their aura unless they have a rare genetic marker that causes irregular and lustrous pigmentation, colloquially known as the "Shiny" mutation. 

They can also utilize the device's functions to attack. This often, but not necessarily, corresponds to Rotom's newfound Type energy, and vary wildly by device. While Rotom-possessed phones and PokéDexes are generally Psychic-type, different models have produced attacks similar to Extrasensory, Synchronoise, or Stored Power. A televised match at the Pokémon World Tournament in Orre showed a Rotom taking over one of the elevators in the colosseum, becoming Steel-type, but learning Dig due to the elevator's ability to sink into the ground.

In most regions, Rotom's usage is limited to League-approved devices for a broad spectrum of reasons. The Internet will never let people forget the "Massager" Rotom incident on live television, and officials have also argued that untested devices or those too difficult to maintain properly could cause serious injury or collateral damage. It is difficult to argue this when bearing witness to the awesome might of Backhoe Rotom; the craters left in the wake of its Earth Power speak to a power that should perhaps not be used for "friendly" matches. A rash of incidents where unscrupulous Rotom owners used the Pokémon to steal expensive appliances and heavy machinery for an edge in battle may have also played a role in this decision.

* * *

**Controversy**

Of course, Rotom's newfound popularity is not without concern. The surge in need for these Pokémon has led to illegal breeding factories that seem to crop up faster than police can shut them down. Anabel, former Tower Tycoon and now Interpol officer, remarked, "The problem with these forced Rotom breedings is that the practice is too lucrative. No matter what we do to punish those responsible, it's a drop in the bucket compared to the money they made off this exploitation."

This problem, combined with Rotom's impish personality if not well-trained, has also led to population booms in otherwise delicate ecosystems. Thankfully, Rotom tend to stay out of sight and are not predatory, but ecologist Professor Birch is still keeping a watchful eye on the situation. The man-made platform turned Pokémon habitat, Sea Mauville, is of particular concern to him, as are similar abandoned structures around the world. Birch states that while Rotom's impact on the natural world is minuscule, the idea of a bolt of Rotom invading an ecosystem with usable wires and machines is a "nightmare scenario".

Population issues are just the tip of the iceberg. The most divisive controversy surrounding Rotom in the modern era is the practice of rearing them from birth to help humans. Beginning with Professor Kukui's groundbreaking work with the Rotom PokéDex, Rotom have been raised to inhabit devices and speak directly to Trainers. The issue with this process is that it must be done during Rotom's formative weeks, given how quickly newborn Pokémon can mature, and teaching a Pokémon at that early stage human language usually means they do not pick up the ability to understand Pokémon speech. The issue lies in the differences in our communication techniques; only one Pokémon in history has been confirmed to be able to use both human and Pokémon speech types without using some sort of telepathy. Opponents of this practice argue that it forces Rotom to be dependent on humans and creates inherently abusive relationships. They believe that we are commoditizing living creatures and raising them to be okay with it.

On the other side of the issue, researchers from companies like Silph Co. and the Devon Corporation argue that this is no different from raising a human in a culture different from that of their heritage. They liken Rotom's humanized communications to a Johto family raising a child in Unova, or a Fiorian child being raised abroad as a Trainer. Professor Kukui, usually seen as the pioneer of this trend, asserts that this is an important, albeit awkward, first step in humans and Pokémon truly understanding each other. A joint research project headed by him and Professor Oak is being funded by the Aether Foundation to see if abandoned "humanized" Rotom can be taught Pokémon language and successfully released into the wild.

Lillie Quintel, the current head of Aether's international relations branch, said, "I was with the original Rotom PokéDex and its Trainer for much of their journey, so I can't pretend this isn't personal for me. I see this project as not only the kind of outreach the [Aether] Foundation was built on, but also as a chance to repay Professor Kukui by helping him realize one of his biggest dreams. After all, discovering the key to true human/Pokémon communication benefits the whole of society."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to my friend Riley for suggesting I talk about Rotom. I hadn't given it too much thought previously, but there was a lot to cover here.
> 
> As a sidenote, I am highly amused both her and I default to thinking of Car Rotom as a VW Beetle with headlight eyes.
> 
> I know I don't have a heck of a lot of readers on this one, but if any of you guys do wanna see me cover something, I'm open to suggestions.


	8. Psychic-Types: An Overview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from Volume 17: "A Book to Read on Reading Minds"

Psychic. One of the most hotly discussed and disputed Pokémon Types. The reasons for it are myriad, ranging from obvious implications to esoteric beliefs to cutting-edge technological potential. Psychic is a challenging type to Train at times. It is entirely possible that your Psychic-type Pokémon is simply smarter than you. Even if they are not, they may be able to read your emotions, tell your future, or even hear your thoughts. They are on a whole willful sorts by nature; harnessing the Type energy within requires Psychic-types to have unwavering resolve. They can seem aloof, tuned into some grand cosmic thing whose nature and importance will ever elude you. They are difficult to contain and discipline, often able to teleport or levitate short distances or move objects with their mind. Psychic is a rare type specialization, usually only undertaken by those who have some sort of kinship with these seemingly mystical Pokémon.

So, what's the upside? Psychics are strategic and flexible combatants, as well as understanding and empathetic partners. They can provide a beautiful, quiet companionship, ease menial tasks, and help their Trainers in ways some Types literally can't fathom. The road to a strong bond with a Psychic-type can be lengthy and difficult, but like most things involving Pokémon, it is ultimately quite rewarding if one puts in the effort.

* * *

**Psychic Abilities**

I must begin by saying that "Psychic" is an extraordinarily broad term, encompassing many suites of powers. Not all Pokémon with these abilities are Psychic-type, and not all Psychic-types have all of these abilities. Dottler cannot tell the future, Slowpoke cannot read your emotional state, Chimecho cannot enter your dreams, Meditite cannot control your mind, and Delphox cannot levitate itself. Some Trainers mistakenly assume that all psionic aptitudes are created equal, and this leads to wild misconceptions about the Type as a whole. I have actually seen Trainers refuse to take Fennekin as a Starter for fear that Delphox will spend all of their time in a trance or pawing through their private thoughts. To make things in this volume a bit easier to digest, I'll offer some definitions of broad categories of abilities here.

Telepathy is the ability to sense and understand thoughts, as well as to project them. This is perhaps the broadest and most misunderstood category, as it comes with a few important subsets. This includes empathy, the sensing or projecting of emotions; oneiromancy, the power to enter, view or manipulate dreams; and, the most feared of all, mental coercion, the ability to manipulate the thoughts or actions of others. Most of these are controllable, but this is not always true. Hatterene, for instance, suffers from uncontrollable empathy and is famous for violent reactions to unwanted emotional stimulus. Musharna can choose whether to enter or eat dreams, but the Dream Mist they emit when asleep can alter dreams regardless of the Pokémon's intention.

Clairvoyance is the ability to see another place, or see hidden objects or creatures. Simple clairvoyance is strangely not as common among Pokémon as precognition or retrocognition, which are the ability to see the future or the past, respectively. Xatu is famed for this; they actually lack the ability to view the present at all and instead sees the future and the past simultaneously. The extent and method of seeing another place and time vary wildly. Espeon, for instance, has triggered precognition that allows them to sense future movements by subtle variations in air currents against their fur.

Telekinesis is the ability to move things with one's mind or will. This is actually the second most common use of Psychic-type energy, as it covers all psychic movement of oneself, others, or objects, and research is ongoing as to whether or not translocation (instantly moving from one place to another) is a form of telekinesis. Though telepathy and telekinesis are sometimes used interchangeably in media, the powers are totally unrelated. Psychic is a telepathic wave that tries to break the target's mental resolve, whereas Psyshock is a telekinetic attack that tries either crush the target's body with psychic force or strike them with small nearby objects like stones. I have found this is the easiest example to teach which is which.

The most esoteric of these is trancing, the use of the mind to effect change in oneself. This was widely considered for a long time to be a form of telepathy, but since there is no transfer of information it was ultimately given its own category. This is also the most commonly used form of Psychic-type energy; this application covers common boosting attacks like Meditate and Calm Mind, as well as the cleansing move Rest.

As implied above, the exact nature of these abilities varies wildly, as does the debate on how one categorizes them. Espeon's precognitive ability, for instance, is contested in its classification due to its mechanical element. The argument goes something like "a Machamp lifting a boulder isn't telekinesis, so why is fur movement precognition?" The good news is that for most purposes, you as a Trainer do not need to know the scientific classification of your Pokémon's powers; you should only need to know basic terminology to discuss them as well as some species-related specifics.

* * *

**Psychic vs. Aura**

Lucario is a Pokémon that has gotten a lot of attention for their Psychic-like abilities, among other things. Their Aura powers give them the ability to clairvoyantly see humans and Pokémon even through barriers, as well as empathic reading and telepathic communication. Yet all direct manipulations of its Aura are Fighting-type.

Aura is actually not a "typed" concept. Consider the attacks Extrasensory, Dark Pulse, and Aura Sphere. These are all Aura attacks. Extrasensory simply tries to overwhelm the target's mind with the force of one's Aura. It is similar to Psychic in how it's executed, but the method of overwhelming the target is subtly different. Dark Pulse is essentially Extrasensory loaded with ill intent. Instead of trying to overwhelm the target merely with one's life energy and presence, the user of Dark Pulse supplements a bit of their Aura with pure malevolence. For many Pokémon, it is far more practical to overwhelm a target with malice than presence alone, making Dark Pulse a far easier attack to master. Aura Sphere, while still clearly being an Aura attack, functions nothing like the others. In fact, it presents most similarly to Shadow Ball, though with uncanny tracking.

Pokémon like Lucario manipulate Aura through extensive focusing of their _ki_ , an integral part of one's self that requires both mind and body to master. Since _ki_ manipulation draws largely off Fighting energy, any of Lucario's powers applied offensively present as Fighting-type attacks. This is but one of many cases of psionic abilities being "emulated" by other Pokémon, which is not in and of itself strange. Pokémon can mimic the capabilities of other Types with some regularity, but since Psychic's powers are so heavily mysticized in the minds of the masses, these instances often garner a lot more scrutiny than is strictly called for.

* * *

**Psychic Powers and Humans**

Let me begin this section by making one thing clear. Yes, humans with psionic abilities are real. The esteemed Kanto Gym Leader Sabrina, wishing to dispel any notions of charlatanism, graciously agreed to a battery of tests at the hands of Professor Kukui and several independent research teams. Not all who claim to be psychic are, but the existence of fakers does not mean that the genuine article does not exist. Most humans do not have abilities outside of telekinesis, telepathic projection or reading, and/or precognition, and these tend to be mild when compared to those of a Pokémon. Nevertheless, they date back to the beginning of recorded history and persist well into modern times.

So where do these powers come from? Simply put, they're the last vestiges of interbreeding. It is a seldom talked-about detail of the Arcean Scripture that there are references to a time when humans and Pokémon were truly as one. Even less talked about are the findings of Professor Aurea Juniper and Sonia Magnolia, who did joint research based on their shared passion for ancient history. Their work confirms that there was indeed a time when humans and Pokémon coexisted as though there were no difference between them and could even have families together. How this was ever achieved is lost to the ages; all we kno is that it didn't last.

There may have been a point in history, way back when hybrid breeding was still possible, that humans could display a wide array of Pokémon abilities. Over time, the overtly physical traits faded from humanity generally due to ostracism of anyone with obvious non-human traits. Purely mental abilities, such as _ki_ manipulation, spiritual sensitivity, and psychic powers could go undetected, and thus stayed intermixed in humanity longer. The evolutionary distance (in the Darwinian sense, mind you, not the instantaneous sort) between the original hybrids and the psychic humans of today is likely to blame for the relative weakness of these abilities. That being said, psychic humans are by no means unimpressive. Psychic humans tend to form bonds with Psychic Pokémon the fastest, due to shared experiences and a deeper understanding of what the other perceives.

Even without powers of your own, having a Pokémon with these abilities means learning to live with them. As mentioned before, most but not all psychic abilities are voluntary; it is important to set boundaries but equally important to understand that some things are beyond your Pokémon's control. Espurr can fall down the stairs and shatter every breakable object on the floor it lands on, Gardevoir does know how you really feel, and Gothitelle will someday learn the date of your death. Being upset with your Pokémon for such things is toxic behavior; these things are just as traumatic for them. It is vital to approach involuntary powers with acceptance and understanding. Rejecting your Pokémon's natural ability is tantamount to rejecting their identity, so learn to live with it even if it's annoying or means a big change.

Getting back to the setting of boundaries, it is important to talk about Pokémon with coercive powers. Drowzee and Hypno are infamous examples of this. Very few Pokémon are actually malevolent, and these species are no exception. By the same margin, Pokémon are not humans. Hypno lulling you to sleep to eat your dream or even escape a confrontational situation doesn't strike them as wrong; it's the default response and the best use of their ability. Open discussion is key here, as is firm but judicious discipline. It's important to not treat your Pokémon like a villain or monster for what they can do; you'll only foster resentment and actually increase the chance that they act out or, in severe cases, try to alter you so you like them more. Instead, judge them for how they have chosen to use their powers, and be open and respectful about doing so. In spite of the panic culture and "creepypasta" stories, the cases of Hypno actually trying to brainwash their Trainers only number in the double digits throughout recorded history. All it takes to not add to that tally is some respect and dignity.

* * *

**Communication**

One very misunderstood facet of psionic abilities is the manner in which telepathy functions. The ability can be a godsend and allow one to have actual conversations, silent and not, with their Pokémon partner. Of course, many people ask why we can't just all talk to Pokémon if the Psychic-types can learn language. Simply put, they don't.

Telepathy is not a one-brained process. It is clearer than even Pokémon-to-Pokémon speech, but it simply refines the method Pokémon use. The sender transmits and receives thoughts and information at a nonverbal level, while the recipient's brain decodes them. So, while your Metang can perhaps sustain an intelligent concept to you, even making it seem aloud, they do not speak or comprehend a word of it as such. Information you convey back to them goes through the same process, but since Pokémon speak and understand in intent and concepts, the end result is not speech as we know it. 

This leads to interesting quirks with mass telepathy. I have identified three chief methods through which this process occurs. The most common, which I will call the reverb method, includes a telepathic conversation with a chosen individual. The individual's "decoded" input is received back and instinctively broadcast out to a wider area. The reverb method results in consistent communication, but is limited by the vocabulary and perceptions of the first individual spoken to. The second is the broadcast method, which simply sends telepathic messages across a large area with no filter. This is favored for dealing with Pokémon rather than people since different humans will translate it differently. My study showed that there was even a substantial variation in the perceived "voice" carrying the words of broadcast method telepathy. Rarest of all is the amalgam method, which first takes input from the entire target group. Essentially, the message is filtered through several "decodings" and then broadcast much like the reverb method. The end result is consistent communication, more often than not understandable to most of the target group with fewer limitations. It can even remember past inputs to "learn" more universal outputs and to keep a consistent telepathic "voice" over many audiences. This takes a lot of mental fortitude to sustain, but is the closest telepathy comes to truly mimicking human speech. 

I had the delight of meeting a Slowking in the Orange Islands who stood watch over a ritual ground. He communicated effortlessly with amalgam method telepathy, and had for some time. We spoke at length about all the people he's met since he was asked to act in a movie filmed on site about a local legend. His telepathic ability has picked up many words and concepts over the years, rendering him dazzlingly eloquent, but by his own admission he doesn't really hear or understand the words he "speaks". He moves his mouth to help him focus the power, but really he's just thinking out loud, at people. With nobody around to hear him, no sound comes out, he says. Sadly, he could not be persuaded to leave his ritual site to partake in a study to see if his ability makes it any easier for him to start learning human speech. I understand, of course; such an endeavor could easily take years and only one Pokémon in contemporary history has ever succeeded.

The point here, more than any of the fascinating science behind these things, is that if you enjoy this type of bond with your Pokémon, it is to be cherished. It is rare, difficult to replicate, and truly beautiful. At the same time, don't make the mistake of trying to catch a Psychic-type just so it can be your 'round-the-clock interpreter for other Pokémon; not only is that exploitative, but few Psychic-types can hone their telepathy to this level. Most species theoretically have the capability, but the specimens that actually can are few and far between, and can usually only hone this power through a strong and earnest bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took like a month and change to get my thoughts organized enough for this... Anywho, here's a blurb on Psychics per request of DutchEastIndies.
> 
> I know I didn't touch much (or at all) on the relationship between psychic Trainers and non-Psychic Pokémon; I honestly forgot that part of the request. ^^; I mostly just ran with what I remembered off the top of my head, plus a few other points I wanted to address with the Type as a whole. Hope you still enjoy it.


End file.
